Simplify the following expression: ${-8(-2+3a)+5(-a-8)}$
Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{-2+3a}{)} + 5(-a-8) $ $ {16-24a} + 5(-a-8) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 16-24a + {5(}\gray{-a-8}{)} $ $ 16-24a {-5a-40} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-24a - 5a} + {16 - 40}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-29a} + {16 - 40}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-29a} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $-29a-24$